


New work

by f1championship



Series: Jolyon and Marcus love story [9]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F1 - Freeform, Gay, M/M, NSFW, love story in Motorsport
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:04:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5123522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1championship/pseuds/f1championship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jolyon is the new driver of the Lotus F1 Team. Marcus will congratulate him</p>
            </blockquote>





	New work

Jolyon goes back to his hotel room, dancing and singing, “I will drive in F1 next year.” Today, Lotus made it official. He arrives at his hotel room, and when he opens the door, Marcus screams, “Surprise!”

“Are you crazy sweetheart? You’ll give me a heart attack!” says Jolyon, who runs to kiss his lovely boyfriend, before he adds, “How did you know that?”

“I’ve been watching Lotus’ twitter account in the hope of seeing this excellent news. And then I saw it! I’m so happy for you baby, we have to celebrate this! I bought a bottle of champagne.”

“Any opportunity to drink champagne, now you’re here, my trophy!” laughs Jolyon.

“You know me baby,” says Marcus, he opens the bottle with a quick flick of the wrist.

“Aww, my brother congratulates me on Twitter, I’m just going to quickly answer him,” says Jolyon.

Marcus snatches the phone out of his hand. “He can wait until tomorrow baby. I want you to turn off your phone, I want to be cut off from the world”

“Your desires are my command, my love, and you know it,” says Jolyon, as a naughty smile appears on his face.

Marcus lets the bottle of champagne fall on the bed and he wraps Jolyon in his arms, giving him a huge hug, before he takes off his shirt. He kisses Jolyon, their soft lips meeting and he leads him onto the bed. Jolyon is totally submissive; he lets Marcus lead, he trusts him completely and Jolyon loves it when he’s in charge.

Marcus takes off Jo’s pants, forgetting about his shoes and tugging them off with his pants. He tries to takes off Jo’s boxers with his teeth, but it ended up with him just mouthing at the fabric. Marcus gives up this idea and he snatches the boxers off him. 

“I’ve waited so long to have sex with another F1 driver, baby, I’m going to give it to you so good,” Marcus whispers.

“Come on my love! I can’t wait anymore!”

Marcus dives in and kisses his cute face, trying to remove the huge smile on Jo’s face but each kiss only made it bigger. He kisses Jo’s hairy and muscular chest, nibbling and licking all the way down to his cock, which was already hard and leaking. 

At first, Marcus teases him with his hand, wrapping it around his cock and he starts to jerk him off, but he sees that Jolyon is so excited that he replaces his hand with his tongue. He licks Jolyon’s huge dick, before he takes his ball in his mouth. This is the first time he did this to Jolyon, and the sound that Jolyon makes fills him with confidence.

Finally, he swallows his huge cock in his mouth, taking it all in with one smooth movement. Jolyon screams loudly, but Marcus doesn’t care who hears them. 

Jolyon warns Marcus that he will come, but as always, Marcus carries on his work, until he feels Jolyon’s cum in his mouth. He loves the taste of it, but he also loves to share it with Jolyon. Once Jolyon finishes climaxing, he kisses him, with his cum still in his mouth. They have a long and messy kiss, before Marcus drop his pants down, in all his excitement he was still dressed, and he says to Jolyon two simple words, but Jolyon loves to hears them, “Fuck me.”

So Jolyon uses his tongue to tease Marcus, until he’s slick and open before he slides his thick, long cock into Marcus.

“Ow,” hisses Marcus.

“Oh sorry baby, I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“I didn’t say stop,” says Marcus, he leans in for a kiss to reassure Jolyon.

Jolyon keeps on thrusting into Marcus, going faster as Marcus gets louder. Jolyon takes Marcus’ cock, he wants them to cum at the same time, and he strokes it in time as he thrusts into him.

“I’m going to cum,” Marcus moans, and Jo orgasms at the same time, Marcus’ cum spilling over his hand. Jo licks his hand clean, he doesn’t want to waste a drop.

They take a bath together to clean up. In the foam of the soap, Marcus wraps Jolyon in his arms. “Did you see Dan and Dany dancing this afternoon?”

“Yes I saw, they were cute!” says Jolyon.

“It’s shame that you had all those interviews today, we could have danced against them! And we would have seen what couple was the best!”

“Don’t know if that would have been a great idea, I’m a terrible dancer!”

“Don’t lie, you’re so good! And Dan and Dany are not professional either, so we would have had our chance!” Marcus laughs at his own joke and Jolyon kisses along his arm.

They spend so long in the bath that it’s cold when they finally get out. Once they’re in bed Jolyon says, “Go to sleep now my love. You’ve got a long day tomorrow.” 

“Yes, dad,” Marcus chides, trying to hide his disappointment at finishing the night sleeping. Jolyon snuggles in next to him, and quickly falls asleep. Marcus places a gentle kiss on his forehead before drifting off next to him. As much as he loves the sex, having someone to hold him, someone who loves him, is the most wonderful feeling in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> nothing of this happened


End file.
